birthday gift
by veyronus raptor
Summary: It's Kate's birthday today and Humphrey has a little gift for her


Today was Kate's birthday and everyone is attending the party everyone was partying like theres no next millennium but her mate and his friends have a surprise gift just for her.

"Okay guys I've got the perfect gift for Kate but I need your help"said Humphrey he recruited:Garth, hutch, for this "what's the plan?"asked hutch.

"We are going to fuck her"he said smiling "all of us?"asked garth shocked "yes"Humphrey said "sweet" garth said drooling "OK here's the plan"Humphrey said as they huddled together.

BACK AT THE PARTY

Everyone was have a good time they were all getting drunk on fermented berries Kate was sitting around until a pup came up he was orange with green eyes she knew him as claw's son "hello Anton"she greeted "hello Mrs Kate happy birthday"he said.

"Oh thank you"she giggled "I picked something for you"he said as he took out a rare blue and gold rose and Kate was in tears "oh it's so beautiful"she cried then she scooped Anton up in a big hug "oh you're so sweet"Kate said then she kissed him over and over again.

Then she rubbed noses with him then put him down "glad you liked it Mrs kate"Anton said as he walked away then Kate put the rose in her hair and it made her look gorgeous as she relaxed again her mom came up "Kate Humphrey wants to see you"she said "why?"she asked.

"He has a surprise for you"eve said smiling Kate giggled

WITH HUMPHREY

"OK she's coming "said shakey "OK shakey I also need your help with this,everyone hide"he said as he sat in the middle of the floor as Kate walked in "Humphrey you wanted to see me?"asked Kate.

Then Humphrey stood up "no...we wanted to see you"he said as Garth hutch and shakey came from the shadows "Humphrey?"Kate was confused "its your birthday gift from us to you"Humphrey said.

Then Humphrey kissed kate passionately "well let's get it on"Kate moaned then she kissed all of them on the lips and got on all fours "hutch first"Kate said as she lifted her tail then hutch mounted her "ohhh hutchy"moaned Kate as hutch humped away at her.

"Ahh ahh ahh ahh that's enough hutch I like you but I don't what you to cum in me"said Kate then she layed on her back and spreaded her legs and Humphrey put his dick in her "ohhhhhh Kate"moaned Humphrey "give me those"commanded Kate as she put their dicks in her mouth.

"Mmmmm mmmmmmm"moaned Kate Garth and hutch were loving this "oooohhhhhhhh"they moaned Humphrey was tearing her up he was humping her hard and she was gagging "oh Kate I'm gonna cum"said Humphrey "us too"said hutch.

"And Garth and hutch cummed in her mouth as Humphrey cumed in her pussy "ahhhh"they all said then Humphrey unmounted her and Kate sat up she looked at shakey who was all alone and felt terribly bad.

"I'll be with you in a minute shakey right after this facial I'm gonna get"Kate said "boys I'm gonna need you cum again"said Kate and Humphrey Garth and hutch started to jack off it took them a while but they managed to cum all over her face for 40 seconds Kate played there with cum on her face "OK one more time but this time warn me"said Kate

They jacked off again and it took a little longer but hutch was feeling it "Kate it's coming"hutch warned they were expected for Kate to let them cum on her face but what she did made them look at her in a whole new way.

She took hutch and garth's dicks and shoved them up her nose and she let Humphrey cum on her face again "oh Kate cunning in 3..2..1 ohhhhhhh"moaned Humphrey as he cumed on her.

Hutch and Garth cummed in her nose and her eyes rolled to the back of her head they stopped to see lilly eve daria princess standing at the entrance looking sexy "hey dolls"said eve they looked at them drooling "perhaps you boy would cum in our noses"said lilly "OK"stammerd garth.

Then the girls walked towards them drooling and lilly pounced on Garth, princess went after hutch,and eve was kissing Humphrey.

Then Kate walked towards shakey "OK shakey me and you now" Kate moaned "um Kate you have cum on your face"shakey said grossed out but Kate only pushed him against the wall "fuck me now"she demaned.

Then they slowly slid down to the floor eve was giving Humphrey a Hickey when she saw Kate humping shakey "that's my girl"she whispered then she chuffed Shakey's cheeks and opened her mouth then she dived to shakey face and kissed him Humping him to "come come uh uh mmmm"Kate said then princess came over "hey Kate wanna switch dance partners?"she asked.

"Ignore the cum on his face I did a little number on him"Kate said as she got off shakey then princess looked at him and licked her lips then pounced on him slobbering on his face

Kate went over to hutch and got in a stance and hutch got ready and then Kate jumped on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHH whoopsy Daisy I cummed"Kate said in high pitch "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"they all yelled


End file.
